


That Stupid Fucking Grin

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Blood, Spit As Lube, everything happens really fast so be warned, honestly hes a motherfucker and you cant expect him to be pleasant, kid is just Very Angry, kinda dubcon, tw eustass kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Apoo sure was annoying. Kid finds that incredibly frustrating. All he wants is to wipe that stupid grin off his face. One thing lead to another and he gets that opportunity, just not how he expected it.





	That Stupid Fucking Grin

It had all started when they locked eyes in that tavern. That stupid, smug grin on his face as he downed his drink. He held up his hand and that was the breaking point. Kid wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile right off his face. Apoo was a fucking tease, that’s what he was. 

All that time, all those years, and every time Kid even heard the name Scratchmen, he wanted nothing more than to finish what they had started back in Sabaody. However, nothing could be settled until they reached the new world. Once that day came, though, they both got a little more than they bargained for. 

Killer was the one who sent for them. To “form an alliance.” Sure, it was a great idea, but to have to see that idiot again? Not to mention, as an ally. They talked it over and agreed that they needed something more in terms of power. The rest of the worst generation were clearly the ones to go for, despite how annoying they all are. Everything was fine working up to it, but once Apoo and Hawkins were actually there, it was a different story. 

“Settle it peacefully,” Killer said. How the hell can it be peaceful when he opens the door and sees the room blown to pieces? Apoo just stood there, laughing and taunting like he didn’t just destroy a sizable chunk of his hideout. There it was again. That stupid fucking grin of his.

Killer calmed the situation greatly and actually helped them come together, but nothing could truly settle the rage boiling within. The discussion itself was relatively short and uninteresting, ending mostly in agreement. They couldn’t afford to fall behind Trafalgar and the Strawhats, no matter what it took. Thus the alliance was formed.

Hawkins left swiftly after the arrangements were made, said he had somewhere else to be. Of course, Apoo had to stick around a little longer just for the sake of being a nuisance. Just as Kid was about to leave and return to his previous activities, Apoo just couldn’t help but provoke him.

“So Kid! You never told me, what happened to your arm?” Apoo questioned, sounding somewhere in between mocking and genuine curiosity as he casually leaned back in his chair.

“Shut it, longarm!” Kid barked back, spinning around to face his new ally. 

“Captain, please-” Killer was cut off nearly instantaneously.

“What? Hit a sore spot, did I? Apapa~!” Apoo laughed as if his life wasn’t in danger.

“You got a death wish, do you?” The anger was visible on his face as he reached for his sword. He kept his hand firmly on the hilt as he closed in.

“Woah, woah! Simmer down there, Kid! Allies, remember?” Apoo leaned forward in his chair, all four legs now firmly on the floor. 

Eustass smirked as he unsheathed the blade, holding it right under Apoo’s chin. “How long do you truly expect me to put up with this before I slit your fucking throat, huh?” The expected fear in his eyes was absent. He didn’t look afraid, he looked like he had a plan, the prick.

Apoo took a deep breath as he reached his freakish arm up, grabbing Kid’s coat. He pulled him down into a kiss, catching the younger man completely off guard. Their teeth smashed together when their lips connected, a rough and dirty form of contact. 

Kid pulled away aggressively, tossing his sword to the side. “What the hell!?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know! Staring me down in that tavern like you did, picking me out of them all just to mess with?” Apoo argued, standing up from his seat. “You can’t say there isn’t anything between us!”

“You’re insane!” Kid threw his arms out in frustration. 

“Then why didn’t you kill me then and there?” 

Kid was beyond fed up, he couldn’t seem to control himself. He rushed to the longarm, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the closest wall. “Why can’t you learn to shut the hell up?” In a bout of adrenaline, he brought their lips together once more. His tongue quickly made its way into the other’s mouth, invading it completely.

Apoo was nearly dizzy from how quickly the situation had escalated. Once they seperated, he couldn’t help himself. He flashed that stupid fucking grin again. 

All the pent up rage and frustration Kid had allowed to build up finally came out. He pulled back and punched Scratchmen right in the face. God, he wished he knocked the teeth out of the asshole. That wasn’t the end, it couldn’t be. Kid threw Apoo down on the floor and straddled his hips. Pulling at the longarm’s clothes, he even went as far to tear some of the fabric completely. No time to be careful.

“You stupid bastard.” Kid hissed as he unstrapped his belts, pulling his cock out of his pants. He was already hard. Not to mention, he was still fucking pissed. He built up the saliva in his mouth before spitting on his hand. He didn’t have any lube but if he didn’t get his dick in something soon, he’d have another problem to deal with. He moved around, pulling Scratchmen’s legs up for easier access. 

Apoo inhaled sharply as those fingers found their way inside of him. He could feel Kid’s calloused hands preparing him. While this was by no means gentle, it was nice to know that he cared to at least try. With the bruise on his face, he had doubts of it even going this far. Kid had a habit of being horribly unpredictable.

Eustass assumed he had done enough to at least get himself in and he went for it. He lined his cock up with Apoo and slammed himself in. He couldn’t care less if he hurt the stupid longarm, it’s not his fault that the idiot decided to provoke him.

“S-Shit!” Apoo cried out, definitely not expecting the burning pain in his ass. The hurt in his voice just worked Kid up even more. An unforgiving pace was set, the power in his thrusts even causing them to shift across the floor some. Apoo couldn’t deny that this process was uncomfortable, to put it lightly. Yet somehow, someway, he found some weird pleasure within the agony. He could feel the rough floor rubbing his back raw with all the friction. He would be far more than sore after this- he’ll be lucky if he even makes it out alive! The aggressive thrusting somehow got better and better as time went on. Apoo could finally feel more than just agony. With those sensations, a hard cock, and Kid’s erratic behavior, Scratchmen was gonna be done for in no time. He bit his lip to try and distract himself from it all, blood pooling at the end of his teeth.

The sight of blood on Apoo’s mouth caught Kid’s attention. He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the older man, making sure he got that metallic taste on his tongue. He focused on that lower lip, trying to get as much out as he could, pulling and sucking at it. 

Something about that was just so goddamn erotic, it pushed Apoo over the edge. He found his release in all that pain, like some sort of masochist. He almost felt ashamed in himself, but it felt too good to regret.

Kid saw the cum splattered all over the two of them, though he didn’t much acknowledge it at the time. He was on the brink himself and he had every intention of finishing what he had started. He chased the bliss that awaited him, slamming in and out of the exhausted body beneath him until he reached his climax. Eustass dug his teeth into Apoo’s shoulder as he came, piercing the skin and leaving a temporary mark as a final display of dominance. 

Kid shuddered as he pulled out, his cock leaking all over the floor. He glanced around the room. Killer was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he leaned his back on a nearby wall and rested his face in his sweaty palms.

“Wonder how long he stayed? Apapa~!” Apoo laughed, albeit weakly, as he sat up. 

“Get out,” Kid growled.

“What? No cuddling?” Scratchmen joked as he stood up, collecting what scraps of his clothes he could find. 

“I said get out.” Eustass glared at the longarm, lifting his face from his hands. 

“Alright, alright!” He moved towards the door before looking back. That stupid fucking grin of his was back. “See ya around, ally.” With that, he was gone.

Kid couldn’t help but laugh at the imbecile. Working him up like that, getting fucked within an inch of his life, and he still has the balls to be such a cheeky bastard. He couldn’t even think up a name for what they were. Allies? Fuck buddies? It didn’t much matter. He pulled himself up, leaning on the wall as he looked down on his body. He was covered in the cum of that stupid longarm. Quickly, he wiped off what he could with a scrap piece of cloth he had found on the floor, being sure to pull his pants up. 

There was a knock on the door. “Captain, are you alright?” Seems Killer hadn’t gone too far.

Eustass walked over and opened the door. “Never been better.” He moved past his friend and towards his quarters. This was going to be a long day, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i need to stop being the first person for all these weird relationship tags. Also surprised i didn't end up making this noncon. These things do happen. Anyway, idk, my friend requested that I write these two and it Happened. My main inspiration for this was a porn caption saying "Stop running and take the dick bitch"


End file.
